


Oops

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Bucky accidently turns you on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: beefy!Bucky Barnes x Reader  
> Prompt: Accidental Stimulation (day 9)  
> Warnings: allusion to smut, bad language words, suggestive material, nothing major.  
> A/N: I completely lost track of days and forgot that today was this prompt (which I wanted to write for). Honestly, I actually forgot it was October already. 2020 has been fucking with my brain hard. So it’s 9:30 pm and I am whipping this out real quick and just really don’t feel like writing smut. Also canon mcu has no place here. It’s short and mostly humor really. 
> 
> I also may have forgotten to post this on here while it was still October 9th (but it's not even ten minutes into October 10th so does it really matter?)

Doing Stark’s new obstacle course with Bucky was a poor decision on your part. The man was a beast, beefy in every way, which normally would benefit you. Strength like that was useful and wonderful to witness. But when everything is tight in terms of space to work with, not so much. 

You don’t care to admit how many times his arms have brushed up against your nipples, and if it wasn’t for the fabric of your bra, you’re positive he could see they were hard. Never, did you ever think your industrial strength sports bra would do anything but keep your boobs in place. 

Tony and Sam did it on purpose, that you’re one-hundred percent sure. The only two - besides Vision - who aren’t doing this obstacle course, because “we can fly away from everything unlike you peasants” were going to pay for this. They knew about your crush on the soldier, and you saw the glint in their eyes when you chose Bucky as your partner. 

Now, staring at the tall wall you’re supposed to scale, you know things will have to get physical. “There is no way I can jump up there Bucky,” you mutter. 

“Honestly, I think I might even have trouble.”

The top of the wall was well out of both your reaches, and you knew that the space on top was the way out. “Think you can punch footholes into it so we can get a little higher?”

“Maybe,” he says. Metal hits stone and it crumbles, a large fist sized hole in it, just low enough for you to get your foot in. “Yes.”

“Great,” you reply. “A few more?”

A few more higher footholes and your ass is eye level with Bucky. A detail neither of you seemed to be able to overlook. 

“Um … Bucky,” you say, staring at the top of the wall, still barely out of reach. “Can you give me a boost?”

“Sure.” Without stopping to think about it, Bucky plants his hands on your ass, fingers almost meeting in the middle, and pushes you up. He climbs up to the first footholes slowly, hands still firmly in place and as he pushes you up, you’re able to get your arms on the top of the wall. 

One final push from him, and your torso is laying on the hard surface. Obliviously, Bucky keeps pushing. You actually stop breathing as his hands travel lower and fingers brush your core. If you weren’t already turned on - which you were - you are now. 

The accidental brush of his fingertips over your clit, even though multiple layers of fabric is enough to get you hot and bothered. 

“I got it,” you say and he releases you. Much to your delight and dismay. Any more touching and you may have whimpered, but you also longed for him to continue. 

Bucky on the other hand, as he steps up a few more feet, can smell it, your excitement. His face close to you in ways he only dreamed of. He doesn’t dare say anything, you might retreat from him, and even though he knows it’s wrong to keep this thing to himself, can’t bring himself to tell you. 

You’re able to pull your legs up and finally you stare down at Bucky’s face, only a few feet from the top. “Think you can make it?” 

“Can you help pull me up?” he asks. 

“Sure, but you’re going to have to help me,” you say. “You aren’t exactly in my weight class and I’m not a supersoldier.”

You grab his hands and he jumps, feet landing on the stone wall. As you pull, he walks up the wall, and just as you feel your arms about to give out from his weight, he lands, unceremoniously, on top of you. 

You know he can hear your heart beating, and if you thought it could beat out of your chest, it would be. His forearms are braced beside your head and you want to drool. One of his thighs is between yours and you fight the urge to rub against it like a cat in heat. 

“I kinda like this view,” he whispers. 

“What?” You can’t have heard what you just heard. 

“Shit,” he says, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Did you mean it?” you ask, not caring about his wide eyes and panicked reaction in the moment, still to dazed yourself. 

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” you mutter. You don’t waste a second, pulling his face down to you and capturing his lips in a searing and very heated kiss. 

In moments tongues are battling in mouths and hands are flying to asses and pulling each other closer. Grinding your hips against his, he swallows your moan and starts to peel your top off. 

“Fuckin hell, doll,” he moans as you latch onto his jugular and suck, hard, while tugging at his hair. Fabric tears as you look down at your top, now in two pieces and completely unsalvageable. You’d have to think of an excuse to tell everyone when you walked out in just your bra but you don’t care. 

You sit up, unhooking your sports bra, the tight material and boning falling away. “Can’t let you rip that too. I definitely don’t want to leave here naked.”

“Hell no,” Bucky says, kissing down your neck and pausing to look into your eyes. “I’m the only one who gets to see you naked.” You answer him with another searing kiss before he breaks away. “Go out with me?”

“Only after you fuck me in this stupid ass obstacle course.”

Everyone is standing at the exit, staring at you and Bucky as you come out, both riddled with marks that are clearly made with fingers and mouths, and you holding your tattered shirt in hand. “Anything you want to share, Y/N? Buck?” Tony asks. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “Make it more supersoldier sized, we kept getting stuck.”

“And you owe me a new shirt,” you smirk. “Got caught on a corner in there ripped it straight in half.”

“Anything else?” Steve asks, looking between the two of you, ignoring Tony’s smug expression. 

“Nope,” you and Bucky say simultaneously. “Wait,” you interject and turn to Tony. “Might wanna replace that freakishly tall wall. We banged it up pretty good.”


End file.
